1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pans used for the containment of baked goods during the preparation process in the commercial baking industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pans have been used throughout the baking industry for the containment of baked goods during the preparation process. The durability of baking pans used in an automated commercial baking process has been less than desirable. Previous baking pans have disclosed molds stamped into one side of the pan for containing baked goods. They have also disclosed supporting wires running along and engaging the edges of the baking pan. During the baking process, the molds of these pans have ridden on shelves and oven surfaces, providing the exclusive means of support for the pan. Due to the mechanical rigors of an automated commercial baking process, which is characterized by high speed transport of the pans, the molds have a tendency to deform over time. The deformation undermines the support capacity of the molds. The deformation also destroys the configuration of the molds which is necessary to provide an appealing and marketable baked good. The deformation renders the pans prematurely useless.
Previous baking pans have disclosed the ability to be stacked one on top of another for storage purposes. When stacked, the supporting wires and edge flanges of the pans ride one on top of another. These flanges and wires provide the exclusive means of support for the pans while they are stacked. Over time, the flanges have a tendency to bow under the weight of the stacked pans. The bowing bends the entire baking pan. The resulting deformation destroys the pans' ability to be subject to the high speed transport necessary in an automated commercial baking process. The deformation also destroys the configuration of the molds which is necessary to provide an appealing and marketable baked good.
The bowing of the edge flange also inhibits the operation of an indexer. An indexer is a device which controls the motion and progression of a pan through an automated baking process. The indexer physically engages the edge flange of a baking pan to determine the pan's location during the baking process. If the edge flange bows out of position, the indexer cannot physically engage it and determine the location of the pan. The pan can no longer be used in an automated baking process. The bowing of the edge flange and the resulting pan deformation renders the pans prematurely useless.